<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Windhunde und Chakra by CrimsonFeathers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496284">Windhunde und Chakra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFeathers/pseuds/CrimsonFeathers'>CrimsonFeathers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Hund, Non-human, Rebirth, Transmigration, Wiedergeburt, Windhund, oc-insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFeathers/pseuds/CrimsonFeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie es scheint, war es nicht genug, feststellen zu müssen, dass ich als Vierbeiner wiedergeboren wurde, nein. Kaum hatte ich mich mit meiner neuen Existenz angefreundet, wurde ich abermals aus meiner Realität gerissen. Eine Welt zu befremdlich und so vertraut, dass ich sie erst später wirklich einzuordnen wusste.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Windhunde und Chakra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kapitel 1 - Im Adrenalinrausch</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Zunächst verstand ich gar nicht, was geschehen war. Nicht, dass ich es zu dem Zeitpunkt überhaupt bemerkt hätte, nein. Meine Prioritäten lagen wo anders. Es ist einfach passiert. Vom einen Moment auf den anderen hatte sich meine gesamte Realität verändert. Einfach so. Ohne auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen, die leiseste Vorwarnung. Nichts. Die ersten Wochen habe ich in seeliger Unwissenheit verbracht. Es gab kein 'Davor', kein 'Danach'. Nur das 'Hier und Jetzt'. Die Wärme und Geborgendheit. Das wohlige Gefühl eines vollen Bauches.</p><p>Den Großteil meines Daseins habe ich mit Schlafen verbracht und selbst wenn ich 'wach' war, so war ich dennoch nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein. Ich würde ja behaupten, ich habe ein wenig gebraucht, um hochzufahren. Oder mein Geist. Oder wie man es auch nennen soll... Naja, bei der Hardware wohl auch verständlich. Jedenfalls gab es keinen Moment des plötzlichen Erwachens in einer fremden Realität, wie es in so vielen FanFictions der Fall ist. Ich würde den Prozess eher als graduell bezeichnen. Tag für Tag wurde mein Kopf klarer. Ich gewann Erkenntnisse aus meiner Umgebung und im nächsten Moment verflüchtigten sie sich schon wieder, entschwanden mir nur um zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt wieder aufgedeckt zu werden. Das Puzzle vervollständigte sich über die Wochen und ehrlich gesagt, als ich dann alle Teile zusammen hatte, war ich nicht mehr so überrascht, wie ich wohl hätte sein sollen.</p><p>Man hätte meinen Können, der Wechsel von Zwei- zu Vierbeiner wäre ein schockierenderes Erlebnis, wenn man es ersteinmal begriffen hat. Doch entweder hatte sich meine Psyche schon längst an den Gedanken gewöhnt oder mein neues Welpengehirn war nicht in der Lage, die Situation in die Richtung zu verarbeiten. Jedenfalls hatte ich die Erkenntnis überraschend gut weggesteckt, würde ich mal meinen.</p><p>Meine menschlichen Erinnerungen waren in gewisser Hinsicht unglaublich nützlich. Ich verstand viel mehr, was um mich herum passierte, als es meine Wurfgefährten oder gar meine neue Mutter taten. Ich wusste ungefähr, was die Menschen um mich herum wollten oder in gewissen Situationen beabsichtigten. Ich verstand, dass der Tierarztbesuch eigentlich etwas gutes über die Besitzer meiner Mutter aussagten, dennoch bedeutete das nicht, dass es mir nicht davor graute. Ich verstand, dass es mich hätte schlechter treffen können. Meine Mutter hätte eine Straßenhündin sein können oder eine Massenzuchthündin. Ich wusste, dass manche Menschen Tieren grausame Dinge antaten. Ich konnte nur froh sein, dass die Besitzer meiner Mutter nicht zu dieser Sorte gehörten. Dennoch waren meine Erinnerungen oft genug das Futter für schreckliche Alpträume.</p><p>Die Menschen, bei denen meine Geschwister und ich lebten, waren Züchter. Keine Massenzüchter, die sich nicht um die Welpen scheren, die sie produzieren, nein. Sie waren verantwortungsvoll genug und sorgten gut für uns. Dennoch kam irgendwann die Zeit, in der sich fremder Besuch im Haus häufte. Zunächst verschwand einer meiner Brüder, dann ein anderer. Bald war ich dran. Ein Mann mit den Händen eines Handwerkers sollte mein Herr werden. Nachdem er mich bei seinem ersten Besuch auswählte dauerte es kaum eine Woche bis er mich abholte. Die Autofahrt in mein neues Heim war alles andere als entspannt. Die Ungewissheit ängstigte mich. Rational gesehen wusste ich, dass die Besitzer meiner Mutter mich nicht an einen schlechten Menschen verkaufen würden. Doch ich wusste auch, dass sie eben auch nur einfache Menschen waren. Was auf dem ersten Blick nach einer guten Person aussah, musste nicht immer auch eine sein. Und wie weit konnten einfache Zivilist Informationen über einen anderen einholen? In wie weit recherchierten sie überhaupt? Waren die ein, zwei Besuche alles, was sie taten, um sich über Interessenten ein Bild zu machen? In wie weit kümmerten sie sich wirklich um meine Zukunft? Es war einfach, nicht zu genau darüber nachzudenken, wenn es nur um einen meiner Wurfgefährten ging. Aber die Sorgen wurden erstickend, als es um mich ging. - Als mich die Realität einholte.</p><p>Bevor ich zu meinem Besitzer kam, hatte ich kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was es für mich bedeutete, dass ich aus einer Zucht stammte - mit allen Papieren und so weiter. Als Hund machte man sich eben keine Gedanken um sowas... Zumindest nicht unter Wurfgefährten und Familie. Wie sich herausstellte gehörte ich irgendeiner Windhundrasse an. Welcher genau, dass sollte ich später erfahren. Mein Herr plante jedenfalls früh, mich und meine Geschwindigkeit zu fördern. Ich war eine Investition in die Zukunft. Er hatte klare Ziele für mich. - Was nicht bedeuten soll, dass er kein guter Herr war. Er hatte nur seine eigene Vorstellung von einer gesunden Beziehung zwischen Herr und Hund. Vielleicht war seine auch eine bessere, denn meine ganze Idee drehte sich um einen Hund als Familienhund, nicht als Arbeitstier. Und das war gar nicht einmal kalt gemeint. Er war einfach derjenige, der das Sagen hatte. Der Alpha. Alles, was ich zu tun hatte, was mich ihm unterzuordnen und er bot mir Schutz und Sicherheit sowie klare Anweisungen. - So zu mindest aus meiner eher menschlichen Sicht auf die Dinge. Oder war ich inzwischen mehr Hund als Mensch?</p><p>Wir fuhren häufig zu einer nahegelegenen Rennbahn, um zu trainieren. Dort lernte ich ein paar andere Hunde kennen. Mit manchen freundete ich mich sogar über die Zeit an. Andere ignorierte ich und wieder andere taten selbiges mit mir. Verstehe einer die Etikette unter Hunden. Okay, vielleicht war ich auch einfach eine Bitch. Unter Halbwüchsigen war man da nicht sonderlich beliebt, wie sich herausstellte. Vielleicht lag das auch einfach am Ort. Oder meinen schlechten Sprachkenntnissen in Hund. Dabei war es gar nicht einmal die Sprache, mit der ich Probleme hatte... Meiner eigenen Einschätzung nach verstand ich die anderen soweit ganz gut. - Nur an meiner eigenen Körpersprache könnte es ein wenig geharpert haben...</p><p>Außerhalb der Rennbahn traf ich natürlich auch den ein oder anderen Hund. Meist auf Spaziergängen oder in Parks. Hey, ich wurde sogar in einem Hundepark sozialisiert! Aus diesen eher kurzen Begegnungen wurde jedoch selten sowas wie eine Freundschaft. Als sozialisierter Hund verstand man sich zwar freundlich zu begegnen und seinem Menschen keine Probleme zu bereiten, doch fehlte meist die Zeit, um einander wirklich kennenzulernen.</p><p>Irgendwann begann mein Herr dann, mich an Wettbewerbsrennen - oder wie man das ganze auch nennen soll - teilnehmen zu lassen. Tja, was soll man sagen? Ich war bei weitem kein unerwarteter Newcomer-Champion oderso. Ich habe nichtmal irgendwie gut abgeschnitten. Jedoch war das wohl abzusehen. Richtige Rennen waren einfach nochmal was anderes, als die paar Trainingsdurchläufe, die mein Herr und die anderen Besitzer organisieren konnten. In der Hinsicht war mein Herr kein dummer Mensch. Ich hätte es eindeutig schlechter treffen können.</p><p>Mit der Zeit wurden meine Platzierungen besser. Meine anfänglich verhaltene Popularität wuchs unter meinen Mit-Hunden. Wobei Ersteres nichts mit Letzterem zutun hatte. Wenn man sich häufiger auf der Bahn traf, dann kam man irgendwann eben ins Gespräch. Wir wuchsen immerhin alle praktisch auf der Rennbahn auf und man konnte sich nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Hunde waren nuneinmal Rudeltiere. Und das waren wir eben zu einem gewissen Grad. Ein Rudel. Zwar waren unsere Mitglieder nicht immer konstant, aber ein paar Kandidaten, die man kannte, waren immer da. - Selbst wenn man mal eine andere Bahn besuchte. Mein Herr wusste, wie man Networking betreibt.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Du hier?", erklang ein kurzes Schnaufen zu meiner Rechten. Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu registrieren, dass einer meiner Bekannten - ein Saluki namens Tarik, etwa 5cm kleiner als ich - in den Transportkäfig neben mir gelotst wurde, tat es aber trotzdem, um Blickkontakt herzustellen. "Du auch!", erwiederte ich mit einem kurzen, energiegeladenen Schwanzwedeln. Er nahm in seiner Box platz und hielt meinem Blick eine Weile stand, bevor er leise vor sich hin grummelnd den Kopf auf die Pfoten legte und ablies. Der schwarz-silberne Rüde gehörte zu einem der Hunde, mit denen ich mich merkwürdigerweise ganz gut verstand, obwohl er selbst meist einen weniger begeisterten Eindruck machte. Mit seinen braunen Augen in seinem edlen, silbermaskierten Gesicht und der Befederung an Beinen, Schwanz und Ohren machte er auch ganz schön was her. Gut aussehende Rüden, hah. Meine Läufigkeit sollte eigentlich für die Saison bereits überstanden sein, aber sowas fällt einer Hündin halt auf. Welch amüsanter Gedanke. Ich wusste, dass ich längst nicht mehr unter den Einfluss meiner Hormone stand. Mein Herr hätte mich niemals hierher mitgenommen, wäre dem nicht so. Vielmehr waren solche Gedankengänge ein Überbleibsel einer menschlichen Existenz, schätzte ich. Lästig, aber lustig. Der Rüde war eben ein Hingucker, wie so viele seiner Rasse.</p><p>Der Saluki machte einen relativ gelangweilten Eindruck, wie er so die Umgebung überflog. Vom Geruch her schien er gesund und für das bevorstehende Rennen ziemlich entspannt. Ich kratzte kurz an den Stangen meiner Box, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu gewinnen. "Dein Herr hat leckeres Futter dabei. Ich habe gesehen, wie er es versteckt hat." - "Ich weiß. Ist nicht zu übersehen.", gähnte der dunkle Rüde blos. Er meinte wohl vielmehr <em>überriechen</em>, aber okay. Er ist der Hund und ich bin... ..Wir sind beide Hunde. Ja, ich war ziemlich rechthaberisch - uhm, arrogant -  und mein Problem war es früher, das zu sehr nach Außen zu projizieren. Ich war eine sehr dominante Fähe, war es immernoch.</p><p>Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob Tarik kastriert war, bei dem faulen Eindruck, denn er so machte. Aber das hätte mir meine Nase bereits verraten. Außerdem war er bei Weitem kein unterwürfiges Männchen. Ich war einfach dominanter und das wusste er. Das mich sein manchmal zu schnelles Blickabwenden irritierte, sah er als Erfolg. Er war schlau für einen Hund. Nicht dass ich vielen Hunden begegnet war, die ich schlichtweg als dämlich bezeichnen würde...</p><p>Allmählich füllte sich der Wartebereich mit Transportkäfigen und Hunden. In der Menge schnappte ich zwei, drei weitere bekannte Gerüche auf. Einem Greyhound namens Zen, einer Irischen Wolfshund Dame namens Patrizia und einem Afghanen namens Reki. Neben den bekannten Gerüchen wimmelten unzählige fremde, interessante, neue Gerüche in der Gegend. Passend dazu die entsprechenden Hunde. Mir fiel ein großer, weißer Greyhound auf, der in seiner Box saß und dessen Blick an mir hängen blieb. "Name?", erkundigte ich mich und legte den Kopf fragend schief während ich seinen Blick erwiederte. Ein zäher Hund, wie sich herausstellte. Mein Blick schweifte zu seiner Linken und ich vernahm das leichte Streifen eines Schweifes durch die Luft. "Ich bin Seneca.", stellte ich mich als unterwürfigere zuerst vor und sank in eine liegende Position - auch Platz genannt. "Gambit.", kam die kurze Antwort. "Schön dich kennenzulernen.", bellte ich kurz.</p><p>"Huhn oder Rind?" "Rind.", antwortete ich auf seine Frage zum Thema, was besser schmeckt, und leckte mir die Lefzen. Ein relativ typisches Gesprächsthema unter Hunden. Wobei der Saluki neben mir die Ohren spitzte. Ja, ich wusste, dass er in der Debatte anderer Meinung war, da er Hühnerherzen abgöttisch liebte. Gambit schien mit meiner Antwort zufrieden. Der Rindfleischtyp, huh? "Bist du häufiger auf Rennen in der Gegend?", fragte ich vorsichtig und wedelte freundlich und vor allem diplomatisch mit dem Schweif. Bei dominanten Rüden musste man als dominante Fähe aufpassen. Das war generell der Fall, wenn die Rangordnung nicht richtig feststand und man etwa auf gleicher Ebene dominant war... Mit der Zeit legte sich das, aber ein Tag war selten genug, geschweigeden ein paar Stunden während man in Käfigen hockte und nur ab und an bewegt wurde.</p><p>Je mehr Zeit verging, desto näher rückte der Start des Rennens und desto ernster wurde die Atmosphäre im Wartebereich. Jeder Hund wusste, dass es bald Zeit sein würde. Die Interaktion untereinander wurde kürzer und ging teilweise ganz zurück. Bald würden unsere Besitzer uns zum Start führen und dann würde es ernst werden. Wir würden zwar nicht alle am selben Lauf teilnehmen, doch das machte keinen Unterschied. Anspannung unter Hunden war ansteckend. Sobald einer den Bogen überspannte, würde das Kläffen nur so losbrechen. Als erfahrene Fähe wollte ich natürlich nicht die Nerven verlieren. Ich wusste immerhin, was ablief. Ich würde laufen und mein Bestes geben. Welche Platzierung ich erreichte war egal. Falsch. Es war nicht egal, wie gut ich in der Platzierung abschnitt. Ich wollte gewinnen. Ich wollte gut abschneiden. Ich wollte meinen Herrn stolz machen. Ich war zu stolz, um mich mit einer anderen Leistung zufrieden zu geben. Mein Training sollte Resultate liefern. Ich würde weiter Resultate liefern.</p><p>Plötzlich, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgeknipst, fühlte ich meinen Käfig zu Boden fallen. Jener Käfig, der eigentlich längst sicher auf dem Boden hätte stehen sollen. <em>Was?</em> Um mich herum vernahm ich das dumpfe Aufkommen mehrerer metallener Blöcke - weiterer Käfige. Erschrockenes Jaulen und andere verwirrte Laute hallte aus mehreren Richtungen. Ich sog gierig die Luft ein und prüfte die Umgebung nach vertrauten Gerüchen. Tarik, da. Gambit, auch da. Unsere anderen Nachbarn - da. Zen, Patrizia, Reki, alle da. Alle, bis auf unsere Besitzer. </p><p>Eine Feststellung, die ich nicht alleine machte. Aus mehreren Käfigen erklang Mitleid erregendes Winseln. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ein zurückhaltendes Wimmern aus meiner Kehle stieg, in welches Tarik sofort mit einfiel.</p><p>Es dauerte nicht lange und es bildete sich eine wilde Geräuschkulisse. Das Klicken von Krallen auf Metall und Plastik, das unruhige Schaben an Gitterstäben, das Geräusch von Zähnen, die sich in den Stäben verkeilten. Das verunsicherte Bellen von Hunden in verschiedensten Tonlagen, das leise Grollen oder scharfe Kläffen, wenn ein Hund seinem Nachbarkäfig mit seinen Bearbeitungsversuchen an den Gitterstäben zu nahe kam. Allem voran jedoch das immer überwältigender werdende Winseln und die erstickende Unsicherheit in der Luft. Ich musste irgendwann aufgestanden sein, denn als ich wieder allmählich einen Gedanken fassen konnte, streifte ich an den Wänden meiner Box entlang und zog manische Kreise.</p><p>Mein erster Gedanke war, dass ich etwas tun musste. Etwas besseres, als wertvollen Sauerstoff mit meiner Panik zu verschwenden. <em>Alpha.</em> - Ich musste mich nach meinem Alpha richten. So lange ich den Befehlen meines Herren folgte, würde alles gut werden. Mein Blick flog zur Käfigtür. Achja, mein Herr war nicht da. <em>Fort. Einfach so.</em> - Kam mir wieder in den Sinn. Doch diesmal warf mich der Gedanke nicht ganz so aus der Bahn. Wenn mein Alpha nicht da war... <em>Der nächste in der Rangfolge.</em> Meine Augen suchten den weißen Greyhound nicht weit von mir, immernoch in seinem Käfig. Er biss entschlossen am Gitter seiner Tür und schien zumindest einen Plan zu haben, so wie er den Schließmechanismus bearbeitete. Etwas unbeholfen und von der Konstruktion des Käfigs her sehr trickreich, aber er schien Fortschritte zu machen.</p><p>Die Angst in der Luft schmeckte bitter. Ich sollte mich besser auch an die Arbeit machen, dann hätte ich wenigstens etwas zu tun... Ich wandte mich nach rechts. Tarik drehte unentschlossen seine Runden und warf mir immer mal wieder fragende Blicke zu.</p><p>"Beruhig dich." - <em>Als ob ich das nicht selber noch tun müsste...</em> In gewisser Weise sprach ich wohl sowohl zu ihm als auch zu mir selbst. - "Weißt du, wie man den Käfig öffnet?" Ein angespanntes Knurren stieg aus seiner Kehle, doch ich hielt stand. Das musste ich, wenn ich nicht wieder von der Anspannung und Angst übermannt werden wollte. Tarik war mir untergeordnet. Er gehörte zum Rudel. Als ranghöheres Mitglied hatte ich ihm gegenüber eine gewisse Verantwortung und er schuldete mir einen gewissen Respekt. So merkwürdig das auch klang, doch der Gedanke gab mir Kraft. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung was geschehen war, aber zumindest hatte ich eine ungefähre Vorstellung, was zu tun war. Ich wusste, wie man seine Dominanz gegenüber verunsicherten Hunden aufrecht erhielt.</p><p>Meine Entschlossenheit schien sich auch in meiner Körperhaltung wiederzuspiegeln, denn kaum war das Knurren des Saluki verebbt, bot er mir die Kehle als Zeichen seiner Unterwerfung. Gut, so lange ich meine Nerven im Griff behielt, sollte er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigen.</p><p>"Wie geht die Tür auf?", erklang plötzlich von links. Mein Kopf drehte herum und ich erblickte die Hündin, die die Box zu meiner linken beherbergte. Eine kleinere, rot-sandfarbene Sloughi-Dame mit schwarzer Maske und furchtsam aufgrissenen braunen Augen. Sie machte zwar immernoch einen sehr verängstigten Eindruck, doch schien sich zumindest soweit im Griff zu haben, dass sie sich in unser Gespräch mit einklinken konnte. Meine Ohren stellten sich interessiert in ihre Richtung. Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie hechelte unruhig.</p><p>"Das kommt auf die Tür an.", erklärte ich kurz und begutachtete den Schließmechanismus ihrer Käfigtür von meiner Box aus ohne zu nah an den Rand meiner eigenen Box zu treten, um sie nicht weiter mit meiner unmittelbaren Nähe zu ihrem Käfig zu beunruhigen. Ein einfacher Schiebemechanismus. Alles, was man tun musste, war, den Riegel nach oben zu drehen und dann zur Seite zu schieben. "Du musst das nach unten hängende Metallding nach oben drücken und dann nach links ziehen. Jetzt hängt es genau zum Boden, bevor du ziehen kannst musst du es genau anderherum hinkriegen." Ich wünschte, mein Käfig wäre so einfach. Zu blöd, dass ich als Welpe so ein fantastischer Ausbrecher war. Ein wahrer Hunde-Houdini. - Was zur Folge hatte, dass meine Tür schwieriger von innen zu öffnen sein würde. Als Welpe hatte ich damals wenigstens noch schmalere Knochen und konnte Mechanismen überlisten, die ich heute nicht mehr so einfach überwinden könnte.</p><p>Der Mechanismus meiner Box bestand aus einem Druck- und Schiebe-Bolzenmechanismus mit Schnalle zur Sicherung. Um raus zu kommen musste ich erst die Metallschnalle lösen und irgendwie über die hindernde Metallplatte, die das Schloss von Innen schwer erreichbar machen sollte, reichen und an den Teil, der reingedrückt werden musste kommen, und dann das Ding nach rechts schieben. Leichter gesagt, als getan. Als ich noch kleiner war, wäre das für mich kaum ein Problem gewesen, doch mittlerweile war es eine Herausforderung. Hätte ich meinen Herrn doch nicht auf die Idee gebracht, einen ausbruchssicheren Käfig zu besorgen...</p><p>Ich warf einen Blick zu Tariks Box hinüber. Der Rüde arbeitete geschäftig an seiner eigenen Tür. Gut, dann sollte ich mich mal besser auch an die Arbeit machen.</p><p>Obwohl die Sloughi-Hündin von uns Dreien die einfachste Tür hatte, konnte ich Tarik als erster befreien. Kaum vernahm ich das wohlbekannte Klicken der sich langsam öffnenden Käfigtür rechts von mir, wies ich den Rüden an, mir zu helfen. Mit Hilfe von Außen lies es sich eben besser ausbrechen, als alleine von Innen. "Drück den Schieber hier rein und schieb in Richtung deiner Box." Um die Schnalle hatte ich mich inzwischen selbst gekümmert, aber die letzte Hürde gestaltete sich aus meiner Position heraus als fast unmöglich. Müsste ich ohne Hilfe auskommen, würde ich wohl noch eine ganze Weile daran zu kämpfen haben. <em>Ein Hoch auf Tarik, den Retter in der Not!</em>, dachte ich amüsiert und wedelte kurz aufmunternd mit dem Schweif. Der Saluki warf mir einen dankbaren Blick zu und schafte es kurz darauf, auch mich aus meinem Käfig zu befreien.</p><p>Die Hündin links von mir schafte es mehr durch Glück als alles andere, dass sie ihre Tür kurz vor mir aufbekam, indem sie so kräftig gegen die Tür schlug, dass das richtige Metallteil sich überschlug und in der richtigen Position hängen blieb und der nächste Schlag so ausgeführt war, dass ihre Krallen das Ding weit genug zur Seite beforderten, bevor es wegkippen konnte, dass ihre Tür aufsprang.</p><p>"Gut gemacht.", lobte ich eher der Höflichkeit halber. Die Sloughi-Fähe war jedoch so glücklich über ihren Erfolg, dass sie die fehlende Begeisterung in meiner Haltung garnicht wahrzunehmen schien und mir überschwänglich dankte.</p><p>"Danke, danke, danke! Ich bin ja so froh, endlich aus dem Ding raus zu sein. Es war so eng da drin! Ich danke dir!", bellte sie begeistert, ihre Angst zunächst in den Hintergrund gerückt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>